Not just a one-time-thing, a captain swan smut story
by fandomsmuts
Summary: contains adult language/content: Emma still can't forget what happened with Killian in Neverland. And when he invites her back onto the jolly roger for a sip of rum, she can't contain her feelings anymore.


**Emma** never thought she'd still be thinking about Hook after that «one-time-thing» in Neverland. It's been five months since it happened and she can still smell the heavy scent of rum and saltwater on her lips, still feels his hook sliding down her waist and his rough fingers brushing through her hair.

She catches herself feeling hot and lustful, thinking about how his metal hook might feel between her thighs and sometimes, when Henry is asleep and nobody can hear, she makes that desire go away herself for a moment.

* * *

**Hook** walks in, returning from a trip on the Jolly Roger, bringing Henry home to his mother. He notices Emma feeling more tense than usual and clenches his jaw.

"Is something wrong, Swan?", he asks.

She shrugs and gives Henry a kiss.

"Why don't we go grab something to drink?", she asks back without really answering his question. Hook raises his eyebrow and smiles. "I have some rum left on the Jolly Roger" He notices Henry rolling his eyes and disappearing into his room. After putting on her red leather jacket, Hook gently touches Emmas back before leaving her apartment. A hot sting rushes through her body, right into the heart of her femininity. _Fuck, I am wet already, _she thinks, _please don't let him notice._

* * *

**On** the Jolly Roger, Hook grabs his flask and reaches out to her.

"What is it, Emma?", he asks again. His demanding look drills through her and she sighs.

"I'm sorry, Killian. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to feel like this, I didn't want any of this."

He can't follow her. Something happened between the two of them, that led to this one moment. He knows that Emma has been acting differently since the incident in Neverland happened, but he can't think of anything that would have made her act and feel this lost. She's the strongest and most selfless person he's ever met. She continues: "It's you… our kiss… I tried to forget and ignore the feeling, but I can't."

He nods and takes a step towards her. They're standing closer to each other, looking into their eyes and feeling the warm breath touching each other's skin.

"There is nothing to apologize for, love", he says and brushed a little strand of hair behind her ear. She grabs his leather jacket and puts her head on his chest. He embraces her, pulling her hard into his arms and onto his body. Emma lifts her head, kissing his cheek. "Thank you", she whispers and turns away. It took him a moment, but before she was able to take a step away, Killian grabbed her arm and twirled her back, her face into his hands. His lips find hers, their tongues touch and her body gets pushed onto the wooden walls of the Jolly Roger, making the wood creak.

"I've been waiting for this moment since the day I met you", he breathes into her mouth – never stopping to kiss her, licking her tongue, sliding his hand down her waist. She remembers the way he pulled her closer in Neverland and giggles.

"I want you – right here, right now on this table", he says, and his hook follows the seam of her top, ripping it apart in a split second, leaving her bare breasts stand out underneath her leather jacket.

The Savior nervously opens the buttons of his west, never losing eyesight with him. When Killian turns around to free the table of all the clutter lying around, she takes off her skinny jeans and her soaking wet panties and throws them away, leaving him breathless when he turns around to see her standing there in her red leather jacket, and only her red leather jacket. She wants to take it off, but he stops her.

"No, I want you to wear it when I fuck you", he growls and lifts her up in his arms. Emma wraps her legs around his waist, feeling his growing manhood pressing against her slit.

"I want to feel you inside me, now", she demands and opens his trousers, pulling them down, stunned by his large package jumping out at her.

"You're so wet for me, Emma Swan. Tell me what you want me to do."

Her wildest dreams have come true. She closes her eyes, moans and bites her lip.

"I want you to take me. But I also want _that_", she points at his hook, grabs it and pushes it longingly between her legs, making her moan even louder as the cold metal hits her skin. He slowly slides it up and down her clit, letting her dripping wetness cover his hook. His kisses wander from her neck down to her rock-hard nipples, playing them with the tip of his tongue and sucking them harder while his movements down there go faster. Emmas hips follow his movements, pushing more and more against the metal, moaning and begging for more.

Killian listens and pushes his hips between her legs, his hand grabbing her jacket while his cock is searching for her soaking entrance. She screams his name when he enters, and it doesn't take long for him to find the rhythm she is begging for.

"You feel incredible", he moans, and she grabs her own breasts, squeezing and kneading them for his pleasure. His thrusts are deep and hard, feeling like he is possessed by the gods himself.

"_Tell me what you feel",_ he whispers into her ears while hearing her heavy breathing in his.

Emma tries to speak, but the feeling of him inside her almost makes her space out into another dimension. She pushed her upper body up, pulling herself around his chest and pressing her body against his. Her leather jacket sticking on her sweaty skin like glue.

"_I am going to make you come",_ he whispers, and she nods, pressing her face in his shoulder, biting his skin while he penetrates her.

"I am coming", she screams, louder and louder until probably all of Storybrooke can hear her screams.

They start to tremble together and in sync, like two souls intertwined into one. Hook takes a step back, breathing hard. His smile reaches her, and she smiles back. And when he turns around, still feeling in ecstasy, she lets herself fall back onto the table, closing her eyes and reminiscing of what just happen and might happen for the rest of her life now.


End file.
